


My Old Man

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory runs into an old man who goes by Anthony feeding the ducks at the pond in Central Park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Old Man

Rory found himself at the edge of the pond feeding the ducks in Central Park while Amy and The Doctor set up the picnic. He was rather enjoying his moment of solitude when he felt two little arms wrap around his leg.

"Dada!" A pair of blonde pigtails smiled up at him with gapped teeth.

Rory laughed. "I think you've got the wrong guy but thanks."

"I'm so sorry, sir. I.." The old man running up to him came to a screeching halt at the sight of him.

"Hey... is this yours?" Rory smiled noticing a certain discomfort in the old man's face. "She just ran right up behind me" Rory tried to unhook the little girl's hands from his pant leg. "How old is she?"

"She'll be 2 in another month" The old man came up and extended his hand out to the little girl. She quickly ran to him and grabbed a small piece of bread from the old man's coat pocket. "I'm her grandfather. My old man used to bring me here every other weekend to feed the birds when I was a kid and now I guess it's my turn."

"Your life's come full circle" Rory smiled back as he tore little bits off his stale slice of bread.

"Funny how things work out sometimes." The old man laughed. "No, Amy!" He ran up to the little girl as he noticed her splashing her hands at the edge of the pond. "I'm getting too old for this child rearing business." He scooped the little girl up in his arms.

"Amy? That's my wife's name." Rory waved over to Amy, catching her attention. She waved back with a smile.

"Wow... that's really her." The old man whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Rory laughed. "I've been married 10 years and I'm still a little surprised myself. How I got her to marry me, I haven't got the faintest idea. I obviously got the better end of the deal on that one."

The old man laughed. "You're a good man, Williams."

Rory didn't remember telling the old man his name but decided not to point it out. "I didn't catch your name." He said.

"Name's Anthony." The old man extended out his hand for a shake.

"Hmm, good name." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, my dad thought so" Anthony laughed. "Who's that man with her?"

"An old friend of the family. We travel together, he crashes at our place and plays video games all day. We've basically adopted a giant man child." Rory laughed. "I'm hoping maybe we'll adopt for real... I mean a real, normal, human child. I really want to be a father, I always have."

The old man put a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder. "I'm certain someday you'll get your chance and you'll make some lucky kid really happy."

Amy Pond's voice rang out from the picnic blanket across the way. "Hey! Get your stupid face over here or we're eating without you!"

"Wife's calling, gotta go. Thanks for the talk." Rory extended his hand for the little girl to shake. "And it was nice meeting you too, little Amy." He ran off to join the picnic while the old man and his granddaughter sat down in the grass.

"Dada!" Little Amy chuckled as she spoke.

"That's right" Anthony Williams smiled through the tears slowly forming behind his eyes. "That was my dad."


End file.
